Rain, a Small Umbrella, and a Fate
by deathbybunny
Summary: Caught in a storm, Nanoha and Vivio are saved by Fate.


**AN:** I did this quick one shot because of an art piece on tumbler by amipiai. Enjoy.

**Rain, a Small Umbrella, and a Fate**

"We should make a run for it."

Nanoha wanted to agree with her daughter but it was too late for that. If they had left the school before the storm had gained its strength it would have worked in their favor. As things stood, the down pour they faced would leave both of them soaked to the bone. That certainly didn't sound like it something that would be good for either of them. The darks skies thundered as if further discouraging the pair from traveling in the rain.

"I think it would be better to wait it out."

Vivio pouted but didn't argue. As much as she wanted to get home so she wouldn't miss her shows, her mama had a point. Even flying would be terrible in this weather; not to mention reckless. If only she'd brought an umbrella. It was her own fault for forgetting as she'd left that morning. Vivio recalled the weather man said something about a storm brewing and her mama had even reminded her to take her umbrella but she didn't. In her rush to leave, she left it sitting next to the door. Nanoha didn't seem to have seen it either considering she hadn't brought it with her for the parent teacher conference. Now they were stuck waiting out the storm. All because she forgot.

"It's not your fault." Nanoha laid her hand on Vivio's shoulder. "I forgot too."

Vivio looked up to her mom; eyes widening. How'd she know what she was thinking? Nanoha smiled at her daughter's clear surprise.

"Mother's intuition."

The younger girl returned the smile. Really, she was lucky to have someone like Nanoha as her mom.

"Do you two lovely ladies need some help?"

The two Takamachi girls turned to see a very familiar blonde walking their way with an umbrella they both desperately needed.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate grinned as she approached the two.

"When did you get back?" Nanoha quickly pulled the Enforcer into a hug. One Fate was more than glad to return.

"Not long ago."

Nanoha pulled back enough to glare.

"You didn't say anything about being back today the last time we talked."

Fate looked off to the side; laughing nervously as she did so.

"I wanted to surprise you?"

Vivio interrupted whatever Nanoha was going to say with a quick hug to her other mama.

"Welcome home Fate-mama."

Nanoha's glare softened. Although it would have been nice to have been informed of Fate's return, she couldn't stay mad. It _was _a nice surprise. She would make a special dinner for them the following night to properly celebrate the oocasion.

"Welcome home Fate-chan." Nanoha added with a kiss. It was quite satisfying to see Fate's pale cheeks dusted with red.

"Mama's please." Vivio groaned. She'd lost count of the number of times she needed to break up her mother's lovey-dovey antics.

"Sorry, sorry." Fate placed a kiss on her daughters head, hoping to placate her for the moment.

"Let's go home shall we?" Nanoha's suggestion was met with firm nods.

Fate adjusted the umbrella so that it covered both Nanoha and Vivio. While she was at it, she also took Vivio's bag. The group began their trek to Fate's car in relative silence. At least until Nanoha noticed something was wrong.

"Fate!" Nanoha took hold of the Enforcer's arm; stopping their journey. "You're getting wet!"

"I'm fine." Fate grinned.

"You're getting soaked Fate-mama." Vivio and Nanoha had matching frowns. Clearly they didn't agree with Fate's assessment.

"It's just a little water."

Nanoha nor Vivio looked convinced. Nudging Nanoha forward, Fate didn't allow them to continue scolding her. There was no need to worry. She would be just fine.

xxx

Fate was not fine. The Enforcer laid in bed, covers drawn up to her chin, eyes watery with unshed tears. It seemed like the reassuring she'd done the day before was for nothing. Fate woke up that morning in a haze. Her vision blurred as she tried to get up to prepare for her day at work. It didn't take much for Nanoha to notice something was wrong with her. The Enforcer soon found herself being forced back to bed; much to her displeasure, but she had no energy to fight back. Nanoha sat next to her waiting for the thermometer to give them a result. It beeped, signaling Nanoha to take it from Fate's lips. The frown Nanoha wore told Fate everything she needed to know.

"You have a fever Fate-chan."

A groan was Fate's only response.

"Is Fate-mama going to be alright?" Vivio peeked through the doorway of her mother's room.

"She'll be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest."

Vivio bound into the room kneeling next to Fate.

"Feel better okay mama?"

Fate felt so grateful to have such a loving and caring daughter. It made her want to cry.

"Thank you Vivio."

"You better hurry unless you want to be late for school."

"I'll see you later Mamas!" Vivio rushed out of their bedroom. The sound of the front door slamming shut followed shortly. Nanoha turned back to her patient. Fate looked miserable. She _had_ warned her about this, but it wouldn't help to rub it in her face. That would only make Fate feel worse.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmmm."

"Thank you for yesterday."

Despite how awful she felt, Fate managed to smile.

"I'll call work and let them know you're not well." Nanoha stood up to retrieve a bottle of pills and water sitting on her dresser. "In the meantime take these. They should help."

Nanoha handed Fate the water and pills for her to take.

"I'm sorry…" Fate handed back the glass of water.

"For what?"

"For being a burden."

Nanoha felt a tug at her heart. She sat down on the bed again. Fate didn't look at her, instead choosing to stare at her lap. This wouldn't do at all. Fate was anything but a burden. Even when they were children, she worked hard to make her new family proud. Not once did complain about how much she had to do. It got to the point that Lindy worried for her health. It wasn't until Fate finally collapsed from exhaustion that Lindy convinced Fate that it was okay to rely on her for things. That she didn't need to prove anything to her as long as she was happy. Some habits were hard to break it seemed. Cradling Fate's face in her hands, she forced the blonde to look at her.

"You're anything but a burden Fate-chan."

"I'm sorry."

"Hush. If you want to make it up to me, just get better okay?"

Nodding in response, Fate laid back down. It wasn't long before she felt the medicine taking effect. Nanoha smiled slightly seeing Fate succumb to sleep. Really. Her wife was too hard on herself. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Nanoha left the room to make the calls she needed. Both of them would be missing work for the next couple of days.

**AN:** Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot.


End file.
